Pain
by nOy
Summary: AU : His heart got broken by her sister...force to wed her(bra)..Can her love melt his cold heart? Can he find love once again? Thous bring you the beggining of her Pain
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..  
  
WARNING : BAD Grammar! Lolz Just Please Bare with Me! Arigato again! ^_~   
  
~PaiN~  
  
*On My Own*  
  
"...Sometimes I walk alone at night When everybody else is sleeping I think of him and I'm happy With the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed And I can live inside my head On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him till morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me..."  
  
"In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers..."  
  
"I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known I love him I love him I love him But only on my own..."  
  
Bra  
  
I love him.....ever since I've know him, he's been so sweet and kind to me ever since I can remember. He take after his father Mr.Keptemphone, he's been so kind to my family. He married my mother and took care of me and my sister as his own. That change after his father death and my mother did also, she left him for another rich man(when she realize he's going to die with a bad diseases). If that's not all, my sister broke his heart. He loved her so much, but she took him for granted and left him like my mother left his father. On his father death bed he request that I and Him be wed and for him to see the day his only son get married. Of course I've agree, I love them both dearly more than words can say. I've tried to comfort him after what my sister and mother did, and after a long period of time he seem to except it..til this night I realize his true intention...that all it brought me was pain...  
  
Goten  
  
My father is dead but not in vain, I'm going to make them pay for his and my pain. The greedy slut, what make her think she any different from her family, bad seed run in the family . Now I'll show them the true pain. My heart ace looking at my father but I've got to stay strong, she think she can change thing but she can't, she one of them. *Evil Grin* That the reason I married her. Her and her innocence look, I know she was in love with me, that easier to bring her more Pain, like they done me.....  
  
Is HeR LoVe FoR HiM EnoUgH To MeLt HiS IcE ColD HeaRt??? Is HeR LoVe For HiM WorTh aLL ThE PaiN?? WiLL He SeE ThroW HeR To HeR KinD HeaRt??  
  
*pAIn* bY. dREAm  
  
All YoU dO iS BriNg me PaIn  
  
BoY I thoUghT ThaT wE wOulD LasT ForEveR  
  
I CaN sEe iT In YoUr EyEs  
  
ThroUgh My HaNd AnD LeaD Me BlinDlY  
  
To BeLiEvE In All YouR LieS  
  
BuT NoW ThE TruTh Is In ThE OpeN  
  
AnD It'S All On YoU  
  
yOu Me So HeaRt BroKen  
  
CaN YoU SeE That, YoUr KiLLiNg Me  
  
All YoU dO Is BrinG mE PaiN 


	2. Endless Tears

Well This has nothing to do with the DBZ series, I'm just using the Character, as I said before I'm not a great writer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, though I wish I Did ^_~  
  
The guest finally let and Brab was the happiest women alive, are so she thought. After everyone left he gave her a cold stare and left the room. The look in his eyes full of disgust, anger and hatred. She ask him nervously where he was going. He just laugh.  
  
Goten: Hahaha....Obviously I'm not going to sleep here tonight. (Bra gave a look of shock). Oh Please don't give me that innocence act. *Smirk* I know who you are and your whole god damn family! Don't think that I'm an puppy dog in love that you can have follow you. Let me tell you something I DON'T LOVE YOU! I never did. You disgust me, Your a greedy money sucking vampire!  
  
Tears stream down her face, she love him. She know he's been hurt by her sister but she thought her love ease his pain. Now she realize the real reason he married her, she was a toy in his game to get her family back and never saw the affection she had toward him. Bra sat there silent in the bed absorbing in what he's telling her.  
  
Goten: You and your whole family are gold digger! Your mother left my father for a young richer guy. Oh who you all trick us with the innocence pure act. That was all F***KIN Crap! BULL SHIT!  
  
He was letting all his anger out that he's been holding ever since his father death and the pain that stab him for being betray, by the women he loved once. Tear struck his eyes as he mention all these and he vow revenge on them and it's starting with her, Bra. She was on in puddle of tears, her heart ace to see him in so much pain and misery. She want to reach out and comfort him like she did before, but that was just all false feeling that he made her feel so she can trust him. The look in his eyes of revenge burning with fire. He throw the rose fill vast to the wall and gave her one painful glare and went to the next room slamming it shut. She was devastated and can't hold back anymore tears that was falling like a river. She buried her face in the pillow and cried her heart out. It was shatter like the vest that was broken in a thousand pieces, even though it might be fix but it never be the same.  
  
Goten went he his room which was adjacent to hers. Tear ran down his cheek from his pain that he didn't want to shed in front of his father. He threw himself on the bed and pound his fist to relive his stress and anger. He know that she loved him and is using it to get her back, to have revenge on the family. She was no different, she married him for his money like her mother did for his father money. True love don't exist in the world, her sister left him for someone whom she thought was richer. Her *Smirk* she just some sick love puppy who was in love with him, to bad it will never be return. She also money hungry, said yes immediately after finding out about my grand inherited that my father kept for me. Blah she loves me yea right, she love my money more like it. (deep down he know that she's not like that but it's easier to do this to her if he believe it and he did)  
  
Despite what happen She wanted to be a good wife and want to ease his pain with all the love she got for him. Her undying conditional love. She set breakfast for him. He came down and not once did he look at her, he just gave her the cold shoulder, it was like she wasn't even there. He taste her food and spat it out and throw it back down on the table making a mess for her to clean. He just gave her a smirk and left for work. He left her in tears once again but she didn't shed it until he left.......  
  
That night she waited for him at the dinner table and he never show up, not even a telephone call. Tear stuck down her cheek once more, she can't stop it, she want to but it just kept coming down, she can flood a whole city with them by now. She was to heart broken to eat and the maid offer to help clean up but she decline. Their heart ace for both their master and all they can do is sign. She waited up for him, it was pass midnight and she heard his car. She woke up happily to see him but what she saw was torture. There he was with another women, their body link to each other as they giggle with sinful pleasures. They just walk past her up to his room without any acknowledge of her standing there. She watch in ace and pain, her emotion took over once again as she ran up to her room to cried. 


	3. RevEnge shouldn't It Be Sweet?

Thanz for the Review! Your my first and Only!! ^_~ Thank you for reading! kekeke....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Bra set the table as Goten and that girl walk downstairs arm linking with one another. She tried her best to ignore it and did what a good wife should do. She can heard them laughing and giggling with one another. He didn't give her a glance. She didn't feel like eating so she just left them alone. He saw that Bra left and he stop his sinful act that he was portraying on front of her and gave a huge smirk. He left the table with untouched breakfast and headed off to work, he gave that girl some money and told her to leave. He went to work and started on his other intention, he went to see Mr. Lee and was discussing a few business deal.   
  
She came down and saw the breakfast she made not even nibble at, She sign and clean up the table. When she was about to put it away she heard a knock on the door, she turn around and that person brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Trunk! When did you come back from Paris?!" she Exclaim smiling, something she hasn't done for awhile.  
  
"Today so I decided to come visit my best friend and his girl." He respond as her face feel once more. "What's wrong?" he ask  
  
"Nothing. Umm...you just miss him, he left 5minute ago." was her simple respond as she continue to clean up.  
  
"Hey I'm starving how about we have breakfast." he said as he took the plate from her. "Sit join me little one."  
  
Bra did as she was told, he was Goten best friend so she was familiar with him, he use to come over everyday until he went to Paris. She took little bite so he won't suspect anything. She smile as he ate the whole plate and let out a giggle.  
  
"That was great Bra! best meal I've ever had." he exclaim  
  
"Yea before that you've only had instant noodle." she said laughing  
  
"Hey! You little brat. Why do I already Look like ONE? Sorry I didn't have a chance to come to your wedding." he said as her face fell again and she couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"B-Chan what's wrong why are you crying?" he ask but he knew very well what's wrong, His friend Goten is a dumbass who don't see a gem in front of him.  
  
"Nothing *sniff*sniff* Just happy to see you that's all." she said sobbing.   
  
His heartache to see such an innocent girl like her that was brought into a game that she knows nothing about. he did what came nature he took her into his arms and comfort her, she was always like a sister him. He told her everything was going to be alright and was smoothing out her hair to clam down.  
  
"Ah Hum.....am I interrupting something." Goten said clearing his throat.  
  
They broke off from each other embrace as the last tear trial down her soft cheek.  
  
"The bedroom up there why don't you just head up (I know Ewww..rite but they are not sibling in here and he don't like Bra more than a sister (which she is his sis if not a AU)." Goten said his anger burning for some reason.  
  
"Goten! Stop being a dumb ass and she what you got! You'll be sorry when it's gone." he said as him gave a smirk.  
  
"I'll visit later ok." he said giving her an assuring smile as he head out.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner than just sleep over." He said boiling.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for it might come true." he said as he left.  
  
Bra got up and was about to leave when she felt his strong hand grab hers and pin her to the wall. He press his body against her and the heat developed can burn the house down.  
  
"Trying to catch another rich guy eh? you little gold digger! I'm not satisfying enough for you?" Goten ask but she couldn't utter a work but water began to built in her eyes.  
  
"Then how about satisfying your husband?" he said as he began to kiss her neck violently....... 


	4. Jealousy?

Thanz for the Review! Sorry It was confusing for you, if you tell me what your are confused about Maybe I can explain. Thanks for the reviews! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Bra shut her eyes as stream of tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know why he's doing this to her, she didn't do anything wrong. Goten stop what he was doing and look at her tearful face and can't do it, he just couldn't. She felt him stop and slowly lift her eye lid up and look at him straight at the face with more tears threaten to come down. He felt sorry for her and pity her.She didn't need his pity she need his love.   
  
"Stop crying! I wouldn't touch anything disgusting as you." he said as he left the room.  
  
She fell to the floor with even more shatter heart that is never going to be repair never. She let it all out and it now sick and tired of crying. He went up to his room and grab his file and dash out of the house. He can't believe he almost, he got to stay strong and make her feel his pain. He headed out to sign an agreement with his client to sell their share of the company.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"B-Chan, hey how are you doing honey?" Trunks ask with concern.  
  
"I'm doing ok." she said as calmly as she can trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Are you sick? Have you been crying?" he ask.  
  
"No I just have a little cold that's all." she said.  
  
"Don't lie to me that bastard made you cry again huh? I don't know why your still with him." he said.  
  
"I love him.." She said sadly.  
  
"I know, I know, Love is PAIN but it's not right for him to take it out on an innocence sweet girl like you." he said.  
  
"Thanks. Umm...I was wondering can you find me a job, I'm bore staying home." She ask.  
  
"That great! You can be my secretary." he replied .  
  
"Thanks." she said cheerfully.   
  
*************~~~~~~*******  
  
Bra watch from the window and he came home late again and as usual with a girl in his arm. She ran out of tears to cry for him but it felt like leaking out. She sign and tried to go to bed since it was her first day on the job.  
  
"Where Bra?" Goten ask the servant the next morning.  
  
"Umm...she left her for work.." The servant said nervously.  
  
"She what!" he yelled as he got up and left angry.  
  
````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how do you like it?" ask Trunk  
  
"It great but you shouldn't have." Bra said excited.  
  
"Anything for my little sister." he said patting her on the head.  
  
Bra had her own office adjacent his, her first day of work and everything going well. The people there were nice to her and they help her on file she didn't know. Goten couldn't do his work but keep thinking about Bra and what she's doing. Every time he tried he end up calling home to check if she was there. It made him mad and he was throwing a fit.   
  
"What do I care what she does anyway." Thought Goten as he headed out to buy Mrs.Lun share for the company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"B-Chan lunch time." Trunk said as he lead her out.  
  
"Ok but only if it's your treat." She replied smiling, she didn't felt worthless like she did at home.  
  
"Aight you little brat." he answer.  
  
"Oh Panny coming to ok." she said.  
  
The three went to Sunset restaurant to have lunch. They all order their food and got to become good friends. Goten who was also at the restaurant was about to leave when he saw his wife having lunch alone with Trunk. Pan was at the bathroom so he thought they were alone. He walk over to them boiling up and about to throw flames. Trunk saw him coming and smell trouble, Bra who back were turn to him didn't sense anything. He came over and grab her by the wrist.  
  
"Work huh? You mean looking for rich guy to seduce." Goten said in an angry tone.  
  
"It's not what you think man." he explain.  
  
"Shut up! Before I knock you out." Said Goten gritting his teeth as he point his finger at him.  
  
"Man have respect for your wife and yourself. She loves you, god know why???! And I'm your FucKin best friend!" Yelled Trunk. Bra was there wince in pain as he grab her wrist harder as he got angrier. She was shaking her head and was trying to get off his grip.  
  
"Let go please." she beg.  
  
"I see bad seed run in the family." Goten said his tone dangerous.  
  
"Trunk stop being a bastard! were not even here one on one." Trunk said as Pan came back to the table.  
  
"B-chan! What's going on?" ask Pan concern.  
  
"Nothing just a dog claiming his bone." Replied Trunk as he help Pan back to her seat smiling his charming smile..  
  
Bra finally got out of his grip since he realize his mistake and loosen up on her. She gave him an angry look and sat back down but only to be pulled back up by Goten again.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm still eating!" she Ask while being drag outside.  
  
He was annoyed by her struggling and carried her all the way to the car. He was jealous that he didn't really care what people think all he care about is getting his wife away from another man. 


	5. Did I hear It Right!

Thanz for the Review! Sorry It was confusing for you! I knew I have bad grammar, I try my best, I'm not a great writer. Grammar is always my weaknest and I'm sorry it was confusing again and thanz for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
"Let go! Let Go!" Yelled Bra as she was being carried over Goten shoulder into the house.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll take you here and now!" he Yelled as the servant watch.  
  
"Oh hi Lum(nanny/servant)" said Goten passing her.  
  
"Hi master." Lum replied in shock.  
  
"Lum help me! Help me!" Yelled Bra as they headed upstairs.  
  
He let her down in front of her room but block her way. She yelled for help and look over his shoulder if anyone was coming. He was getting really annoyed and he was piss about what happen before. He pulled her shoulder into his and planted a kiss her on rosy lips. Before she could utter another word his soft lips was already caressing hers. Her eyes were still open in shock. She just stood there not knowing what to do. He never once touch her but now he's kissing her. His sweet lips lingeringly on hers. He kiss her demandingly like he never did before, he didn't know what got into him but that what he felt like doing and he did it.   
  
"Huh?" she utter out after they pulled apart, it took her breath away.  
  
"Was it better than Trunk (Ewww....I know Ewww...)?" He Ask still mad. Both flushing.  
  
"Arg..." Yelled a furious and flush Bra. She open the door and slam it right into his face.  
  
"Hmm..." said Goten smirking as his finger trail his lips.  
  
"Jerk! Jerk! Grrr..." repeated Bra to herself. She threw herself on the bed as she touch her lips thinking about her first kiss.  
  
********~~~~~*****  
(on phone)  
  
  
"Trunk I'm so sorry about today. I'll work overtime tomorrow to make it up." apologize Bra.   
  
"It's ok. P-can help me out. No, no, I don't want my face punch in. Hahaha.." he Replied   
  
"Panny help you huh? Hmm..." she said smiling  
  
"Hey don't get any ideas..." He said smiling on the other end  
  
"I didn't say a word. I'll be there early tomorrow and treat you to.." she said not even finishing when Goten took the phone away from her.  
  
"Get a life and stop calling MINE WIFE!" Yelled Goten as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Trunk?! Trunk?!" she yelled as she took the phone back. "What you do that for?" She ask looking mad.  
  
"I'm YOUR husband, I don't want my wife talking to anyone else but ME." Replied Goten as he lean in closer to her.  
  
"Ummm..." she utter.   
  
"What's got into him?" Thought Bra   
  
"What got into me?" Thought Goten.  
  
"Mam I bought what you need for OoOo..." Said Lum as she giggle at her master hover over his wife.  
  
"Ah..Thanks Lum I going now." Said Bra as she push him as side and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Lum you know I love you but you really got bad timing." he said chuckling while Lum giggle.  
  
Goten got up after her who was in the kitchen making dinner. He just stood there feeling all weird, he never came in there.  
  
" Um..can I help with anything?" he ask  
  
"No." was her simple answer.  
  
"I was talking to Lum." he said as she blush.  
  
Bra was chopping the meat, she was making sour chicken. Goten was washing the vegetables and was staring at her. He don't know but he's losing himself with her. She caught him glance at her a few time and blush.   
  
"Is he on crack? What kind of game is he playing now?" She thought. 


	6. His True Love?

Thanz for the Review! Sorry It was confusing for you! I knew I have bad grammar, I try my best, I'm not a great writer. Grammar is always my weaknest and I'm sorry it was confusing again and thanz for reading! Like I said I'm not a great writer and will try my best. Let see if I can clarified what I think may be confusing...Goten father is married to Bra and Marron mother. They did not get married when the kids were young so there was no sister-brotherly attachment. Goten and Marron were going out and he is deeply in love with her. His father became ill and Bra mother and Marron showed their true side by leaving for another guy who they think is richer and can get them more things. Goten is heartbroken and is in rage. His father last wish before his death is for Goten and Bra to get married. He agreed in order to get revenge and bring her PAIN (HINT the title). Bra is in love with Goten and she felt like it her family fault for causing them pain. She loved both Goten and his father dearly and think this way sshe can repay him. I hope that is clear incase you are confuse about that.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Goten was sitting next to her while they ate. He took her hand and made her feed him and he feed her. SHe gave him a weird look but deep in her heart that's what she really want. He have no idea what he's feeling but only going by his heart. He constantly stare at her all threw dinner a look that made her breathless. Dinner was over and she brought him coffee, she was about to leave for the kitchen when he pulled her down on his lap. She felt awkward and didn't know if he's playing a game or was it from the heart. She stiff in his embrace as he glaze at her adoringly.  
  
"Umm...do you want anything else Goten?" she ask in a nervous tone.  
  
"You." he replied simply.  
  
"Huh?" She ask in shock. Bra turn around to see him looking into her eyes.  
  
"I want you." he repeated as his hand caressing her cheek, his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said Marron (Bra sister *Thun*thun*) came in with a smirk and the most revealing dress.  
  
Bra admittedly jump off of his lap blushing while he looked annoyed and his cold eyes return. Bra saw that the one that belong to him is taking her claim so she back off. Marron look at them left and right. She then went over to sit on Goten arm chair and her arms crepe around his neck. Bra saw the disturbing sight and wanted to cry but she fought back those painful tears. He just sat there and didn't utter a word but grab her waist and pull her onto his lap. His face caressing her neck.  
  
"Marron do you want anything to drink?" she ask hoarsely and gave the sweetest smile to her sister.  
  
"No I've got everything I want right here." she replied not even looking at her.  
  
"Umm..then excuse me." Bra said as she gave one last glare at them and left.   
  
Bra and his eyes meet for a brief second before she went up to her Room. She shut the room tightly and went to take a shower. Her silent tears ran down her soft cheeks washing away with the water.   
  
"The person he love is back, the only person he loves. Not me, he's only playing a game." she thought as the tears mix into her shower.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupted anything." Marron said as she caress his cheeks.   
  
"No, the only things girls are good for are the F***King." Goten said emotionless as he kiss her violently.  
  
"Ahh...I love you." she said as he squeeze her wrist cutting off her blood trail. He continue kiss her body roughly.  
  
"Goten that hurts." she whined as he squeeze her even harder.  
  
He pulled away glare at her and threw her on the floor violently. She break out the tears as she was slam on the floor. She came here to seduce him but found that the game wasn't in her hand but his.  
  
"I love you Goten.." she said sobbing.  
  
"I got a WIFE and she's your sister." He said glaring at her in disgust  
  
"So? She only married you for your money." Marron said still sobbing.  
  
"The people in your family is only good for is a F***King. Worse than trash that no one want to repeat again." He said glaring at her coldly.  
  
Marron never saw him so angry and emotionless that it scare the shit out of her. His eyes looks like it could kill and hurt other so easily. She didn' put anymore move on him, he seem so dangerous. He walk forward toward her and her eyes bulge at the sight of his eyes, like a vicious tiger. She quickly grab her things and ran off like a frighten cat. Bra was in her room quietly sleeping, He went up and past her bedroom. Before he went to his room he had the urge to check on her. He found her soundly asleep, he look at her adoringly but snap back with anger. It took over him once again. Especially with the encounter with Marron, he loved once, NO he thought he Loved.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Bra looked at her reflection in the mirror and went downstairs to cook him breakfast before she left for work. She put the food on the table and was about to leave but she heard his voice.  
  
"Why you leaving so early? Can't wait to see Trunk (Ewwww..)?" Goten said smirking.   
  
His comment hurt her, how can he say that when he the only one untruthful. She didn't want to retaliate so she kept walking. He went over and grab her arm lightly and spun her around to face him.  
  
"I don't like it when people walk away from me." he said angry.   
  
"Let me go. Isn't some Hoochie waiting for you." She retaliate. He was surprise by her language Heck she was even more shock.  
  
"What? Jealous?" He ask smirking in amusement.  
  
"Let go please. Trunk waiting for me." she said softly as she broke her arm away from him. She walk off and left him surprise in amusement.  
  
"Trunk (Again Ewww)! Grrrrrrr...." he said gritting his teeth as his fist clench into a ball. 


	7. What do you truely desire?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
"Morning P-Chan, Trunk." Bra said cheerfully as she came into work. She gave Them a wink and saw Pan blush.  
  
"What Cha doing?" she ask giggling.  
  
"I'm surprise Goten let you out." He tease laughing  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled then left them alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Knock*Knock* (SOmetime lata)  
  
"Lets go to Lunch. My treat." Exclaim Bra at Trunk door. Then she pulled Pan out from behind her.  
  
They all headed out of the office laughing and giggling. Teasing each other and then she bump into a hard board shoulder. His arm warp around her waist firmly to keep her from stumbling. She clung to the person as she lost her balance.  
  
"Thanz....G..O..TEN?" Bra ask giving him a confuse look.  
  
"Glad you still remember YOUR husband." he said in a mad tone. His arms still warp around her.  
  
"Were going to Lunch why don't you join us?" Trunk ask glaring at him and see his jealous face. He wanted to burst into laughter but held it.  
  
Goten nodded at his invitation his glare still on his wife. Bra was feeling awkward and tired to get away from his embrace with no avail. He supported her with his arms as they headed to his car. Not losing his grip a bit.   
  
"Where at the car you can let go now." She said as she got in.  
  
He let go and headed to the driver seat.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me this morning?" He ask still mad.  
  
"Why would I? Where going separate ways." replied Kob staring out the window.  
  
  
When you wake up in the morning to you think of me  
Do you dream about us  
But for me no matter how long  
I close my eyes and always dream about Us   
  
"I'm your HUSBAND at least you can do is say goodbye." exclaim Goten as he park his car on the side road.  
  
"Is that what you do with me when you leave?" retort Bra not facing him.  
  
"Oh your trying to Seduce Trunk (Yet again Ewww...). Was he better than me?" He asked and it ignition her anger.   
  
She jerk her face toward Him and raise her hand to slap him. He knew that was coming so he was prepare. He caught her hand and pulled her into him. She was pushing, hitting and wiggling, trying to get out of his embrace. He grip on her even tighter that she gasp for breath. His firm chest press against her own. Her cheeks now burning like fire as she glare at him full of anger. She loved him and he know it but how can he insult her like that! He saw the anger in her eyes burning into his and it melt the cold glare once more. He don't know but there something about her that make his heart leap. Partially it's his fault that he let his anger get the best of him. It make him so mad the way she act last night, like she didn't care and that flirting with TRUNK! His eyes burning with deserve for his lips to claim hers. She open her mouth to yell at him to let her go but found his lips closing her. His tongue moisten her lips as it force it's way into her mouth. His tongue rough fully explore her mouth sliding with much eagerness. HEr luscious lips didn't want to respond with a lustful act but her heart spoke for itself and embrace into the sweet kisses. His hard pressing her hair lightly caressing it gently. His hand crepe around her waist and lift her onto his lap griping it tightly, she was pulled toward him even closer. There body clung to each other like glue. His tongue going in deeper and farther into her mouth. The passion going hotter, with the intense heat burning. She reluctantly pulled away breathless, gasping for air. She gave him the most surprise look and her face soo flush. He wanted more, he never experience such an intense passion from a kiss. Their body still clung to each other, he lean down to taste more of her rosy lips. Bra with mix emotion pulled away, she don't know what he want. One minute he cold the next loving.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She ask pleading while a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"You." He reply with much hesitation, truth be told he don't know himself.  
  
"Liar." she whisper as more tear threaten to fall. 


	8. MINE!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
After that incident that day, she been avoiding him and he seem to be too busy with his own business. She sigh as she looked herself in the mirror to the balls he was going to attend with Trunk and Pan. Bra was dress in a lavender gown with one strap going over one of her shoulder. A black bow tied around her waist. The gown which looked glued to her body had a slit in the back leg. She had on a diamond heart chocker with matching earring and bracelet. Her hair put in an half up do and she curl the bottoms. A light touch of make up and gleaming glitter around her eyes. Goten was waiting patiently for her to go to the business ball. While he was tapping on his watch she came down stairs. He order one of the maid to go get her but what he receive was a shock look of amazement from her. He turn around to see what she was looking at and he gave the same reaction as his maid. She look flawless, her gown hugging her slim body. He was gawking at her. She saw the look in his eyes and it brought a smile to her face. He had on the traditional black tux with red bow in the middle.   
  
"Ah hum..LEt go." said Goten trying to sound unaffected by her appearance.  
  
"I'm going with Trunk and Pan since I'm his secretary." she replied.  
  
"Your MY WIFE and only going with me!" he Exclaim which caught her by surprise. He never once been so possessive but lately he seem to act like he cared.  
  
"I..." She began only to have him drag her with him.  
  
She wasn't sure what he trying to pulled on her. I mean she caught him with her sister the women which he loved and his heart was shatter to pieces by came back to him. She couldn't utter a word without him stopping her, lifting his finger up to her lips caressing it softly.  
  
"If you try to say anything I'll stop those tongue of yours with mine." warned Goten. She sat back and pouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrive at the ball and everyone was staring at the envies couple of the year. Goten wouldn't let her leave his sight, his arms protectively secure around her waist. He going by talking to his business associates and partners. Every they dance together. His arms never leaving her side. He press her petite body against him, her hand resting on his chest lightly. He glaze into her eyes as they softly move to the smooth beat. Her heart pounding with a slight touch from him, going breathless under his lock eyes. His cheek caressing her soft hair as he kiss it affectionately.   
  
"May I cut in?" ask Marron smirking. Bra left his embrace and nodded. He pulled her back but she tug her arm away as her sister too her place.  
  
They gave one last look into each other eyes as she left and he dancing with her sister. She caught a glimpse of Trunk and Pan looking at each other affectionately, each blushing.  
  
"Ah hum..If you don't stare I don't think she'll go anywhere." she commented as she giggle while they blush.  
  
"I see Your honey finally let to leave his side. Let me ask you, if you need to go to the restroom does he go as well?" Trunk ask chuckling.  
  
"Haha..Funny." she said hitting him lightly.  
  
"Who that girl Goten dancing with?" Pan ask as she force a smile.  
  
"Oh shit that Whor...Oops sorry." Trunk bite his tongue.  
  
"My sister Marron, the one he LOVES." she said smiling the best she can.  
  
"Then why is he staring at you?" She ask  
  
"He's not!" she protest..  
  
"Don't feel bad. How bout a dance?" he ask.  
  
"Sure, You and Pan. It not like I didn't see the way you were staring at her" She replied as she push her into him. She laugh and watch the two headed out to the dance floor.  
  
A guy saw her alone now approach Bra. He was looking at her with sex in his eyes. His dirty mind taking to drastic measure. He tried to get close to her and take. Bra being a polite person that she is didn't tell him off.   
  
"Sir your drunk maybe you should leave." she suggest politely.  
  
"No baby how about you go to room 112 with me. We can have some peaces n'cream." He said touching her lightly.  
  
She jerk her hand away from him, she was walking away but he pulled her arm to him. She didn't want to make a scene so she lightly yank her arm away. The she felt another arm dragging her. It's no other then the angry Goten glaring down at her. The guy saw that and back off. He drag her out of the ball room gripping her tightly.  
  
"Idiot! I told you to take her away from here and rape her!" Yelled Marron to the guy in a corner outside of the room.  
  
"That F***KIN B***H!" Thought Pan as she heard them coming back from the restroom.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!" Yelled Goten on the road home.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" retort Bra.  
  
"How can you flirt with another guy in front of everyone when your HUSBAND ME was right there!?" Goten Yelled. "Bad seed run in the family, except you try to act like your innocent which you are not!"  
  
"What! I was not flirting with any guy. What about you and my sister? I didn't even say anything." she retort as they reach home.  
  
"I don't satisfy you enough!" he Yelled as he ran after her in the house.  
  
"All you care about is you face so just leave me alone!" she Yelled throw her bedroom door.  
  
Was jealous, angry and hurt. He was pounding on the door but she refuse to open so he kick the door open. She look at him with fear and he launch toward her shutting the door. He grab her before she could run away and slam her onto the bed with him on top pinning her down. He won't let a women get the best of him again, she is his wife and he make sure he has her first............. 


	9. Entwine Body and SouL

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..an Another Universe Cutie Thanks for the comment I really appreciate it! P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Bra let out a soft cry as he kiss her violently, trailing down her neck leaving his moist lips behind. She shiver at the intense kisses. His hand going around her back unzipping her gown and he threw them at the floor. She look into his eyes which was full of rage. Goten threw his other coat and start ripping his shirt. He unbucket his pant, He kick his pant off of him along with the boxer. She scatter to the other side of the bed only to have him grab her feet and drag her toward him. He imprison her under his naked body. He then tore her under garments off of her. His hand trailing down her naked body touching it softly which sent sensation threw her body. He look down at her and took in her breath taking body. His lips landed on hers with much intensity, pressing her roughly yet with care and tender. She felt the kisses and her body respond with the same eagerness.  
  
"Am I better than that BASTARD!" Whisper Goten his hand cupping her slim waist.  
  
"Urg...The only bastard here is you." Replied an angry Bra as she tried to wiggle her way out from under him.  
  
"I'll show you what this bastard can do!" He Yelled as his hand went to hers and they entwine.   
  
"No.." she whisper and tears start flowing down.  
  
He kiss her bare shoulder running down to her chest where he nuzzle there lightly. His lips became more tender and it put her under the trance of the magic bliss. He trail down to her belly and navel while his soft hand caress her side, He rub softly and squeezing it lightly. He move back up to her face that was now flush. His mouth touch her once more for a short intense kiss, he can see the love in her eyes. She embark in the passion response to the act. She start kissing his bare neck, licking him softly. He moan in satisfaction wanting more. He roll her on top of him where she tail kisses all over his body. His kissing covering her slim body. Letting his tongue work the magic. He kiss his way up to her lips caressing it affectionately, Giving her love bite on his way up. The two embrace in a love deeper than the shadow...............  
  
"I'll be gentle." He whispers into her ears as she nodded in replied.  
  
Her mind want to say no but her body and soul isn't responding. At that moment she felt so loved by him and her desire took over. To become his wife body and soul and the thought of everything else was out of her mind. He can't think when he is near her, she is so intoxicating, he tried to hate her but he can't, instead all he want to do is be her blanket. That night the two showed their love to one another as they became one in lover heaven.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun beaming throw the window on the two sleeping soundlessly against each other. Goten was glazing down at his sleeping WIFE, the women that he given his heart to with no doubt. His hand caressing her hair affectionately while her face was buried on his chest. He can feel her soft breathing caressing his bare chest, it sent chill up to his spine. She felt his touch and came to, she flutter her eyes open. He felt her waking up so he pretended to sleep. She blush furiously when she felt her bare chest caressing on his. She glaze up at him only to find herself blushing like crazy so she look down at his chest feeling embarrass. She hugged herself with the sheet, wrapping it around her naked body. She gave an adoring look at her husband before she got out of bed. She gather herself and went over to the bathroom to take a shower. He open his eyes a little to see her go in the bathroom. He quickly got up and wrap himself with his robe, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for his WIFE.  
  
She came out all refresh, wrap in her robe and towel in her hair. She came into her room and he was no where in sight. She went to her closet to get her cloth for work. She open it up and saw him holding breakfast out for her with a rose. She was in awe and full of confusion.  
  
"Morning baby." he said as he gave her a peck on the check. All she did was nodded.  
  
"Goten what's going on?" she ask Confuse.  
  
"Shhh..." He said lifting his finger to her lips.  
  
He led her to bed along with him. He put her back in bed with him as he settle the tray on his lap. Even though she was confuse by his action she can't help but grin. He start feeding her breakfast, scramble eggs, sausages, hams, pancakes and beacon. He put the fork on her hand and his hand on hers. He lift it and they feed each other, Her then him. Their eyes lock, she turn her glaze away as she felt herself blushing. She drip syrup on her chin, he put the tray aside and pulled her closer toward him. He chuckle and move his lips toward the syrup, she look at him surprise and back off. His arms wrapped firmly around her and pulled her onto his lap. He chuckle again and went for his destination. His hot tongue licking her syrup cover lips.  
  
"Hmmm....Delicious." he said grinning at her.  
  
She don't know what to do but like the feeling he's giving her. Her heart pounding at abnormal speed as he lift her chin up towards him. His hot moist lips press on hers lightly and firmly. His arm warping around her shoulder, his hand caressing her hair, pulling her into the kiss. He groan at the satisfaction. His moist lips kissing it's way from the lips to her nape, neck and then shoulder blade. She was shivering at the intensity. She lightly push him away.  
  
"Are you ok?" she ask feeling his forehead. Her face flushing like a red tomatoes. She expect him to be cold but he totally surprise her with the loving gesture.  
  
"No, It hurts right here." he said putting her hand on his heart. "When ever your not by my side."   
  
She looked into his eyes, they said that a person eyes is the window to their soul. She saw a reflection of her in his eyes glistening. His eyes were sparkling at her. He took her hand and start kissing it softly. Then caress her cheeks.  
  
"I Love You." He said softly looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes pop out in shock.  
  
"I...Ummm.." She stutter but his lips capture her once more for a short tender kiss.  
  
"I know I never showed it before but I was afraid to love you. The more I wanted to hate you, the more my heart goes out to you. Your tender voice and gentle touch. I'm sorry to have my hatred blind my eyes. I truly LOVE YOU with All My HEART." He said gently as he took her into his embrace.  
  
"I Love You Too." she said softly as her RED face buried on his chest.  
  
"What's that baby? I didn't quite hear you." he said chuckling. He was teasing her and she couldn't face him but buried her face on his chest deeper.  
  
"Don't tease me." Whine Bra. She hits his chest lightly.  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrass about. I mean your MY WIFE and we.." he began but she jerk her face up toward him. Her finger caressing his lips from mentioning last night.  
  
He kiss the finger she brought up to him, laughing at her shyness. He pulled her toward him and landed his lips on hers. Her cheek burning red.   
  
"I LOVE YOU." He mention softly in her ears and laid her back down on the bed.  
  
"Goten, I have to get to work." she whisper softly, blushing to the root of her hair.  
  
"Hahahaha..silly girl. Trunk understand, I called him and told him about ah hum.." he said chuckling.   
  
"Goten! You DIDN'T" she said shock. All he did was shook his head.  
  
Before she utter another word his soft lips cover her. His hand sliding off both of their robe to the floor. Kissing every part of her body, mesmerize by every soft gently touch............. 


	10. Sweet As SuGar::

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..an Another Universe Thanks for the comment I really appreciate it! P.S Bra and Trunk are not related and Goten and Pan are not either.  
Thank for the COmment! Glad some1 is reading my fic! ^_~ )Huge grin(  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Goten left his wife sound asleep on the bed while he took a shower. He was singing in the shower with a big grin on his face that don'seem to want to get off. He wrap himself in a towel and went in the room to still see her asleep. He goes over to the bed and sat beside her, admiring her beauty and how peaceful she looked. He gently put his hand on her cheek to caress it lightly. Her cheeks were so soft, he just want to pinch it but didn't want to disturb her sleep. He stroke her hair affectionately glazing down at her beautiful feature mesmerizing every aspect. Bra felt his soft touch and stir in her sleep, she flutter her eyes open gently and found him staring at her with a huge smirk on his soft lips.  
  
"Afternoon Honey Pooh(An: Hahaha...this is so corny!)." he said chuckling at him self as he peck her on the forehead. She just gave him a cute smile that he couldn't resist himself that he stole a sweet kiss.  
  
"If you keep smiling at me like that we will never leave the room." Goten comment with a huge grin.  
  
Her cheek became tomatoes red and she hit him lightly on the chest. He grab her hand and place it over his heart where she capture all four rooms.  
  
"Had a good night sleep? Hehehe...." He Chuckling. "We should do this more often, how about every night?"   
  
Her eyes pop out of her socket, she can't believe him, he's making fun of her again. He laugh at her burning face that could melt anything by now. His arm went under her and he lift her up with the sheet covering her body. She gasp at the sudden action.  
  
"Time for a bath darling." He said heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Goten!" whisper Bra as she pinch his chest lightly. "I can walk!" She said pouting.  
  
"If you keep making those cute faces we'll never reach the room *WinK*" commented Goten.  
  
They reach the bathroom and he put her down lightly and was glaring down at her. She was holding on to the bed sheet for her dear life. She push him away from the room but only got his teasing laughter.  
  
"Sweetie pie, can't I watch!?" Whine Goten while getting push out.  
  
"Sweetie pie my butt? What!? get your ass out." She replied pushing him out.  
  
"It's not like I didn't see..." He said looking at her up and down drooling.  
  
"GOTEN!" yelled a mad Bra.  
  
"Ok, Ok, you'll make up for it tonight ^_~." He said smacking her ass before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra came down stairs with her khaki Capri's with her sleeve pastel yellow shirt. She look around the house and there was no one in sight. She yelled his name but there was no respond then a pair of strong arms went around her slim waist. She felt his hot breath penetrating on her skin, tingling it lightly. His warm embrace made her melt into his arms. He nuzzle his lips on her soft hair sniffing in her exotic scent. He lift her up and wrap her arms around his neck. She let out a soft gasp and gave him an questionable look.  
  
"Goten...." She said in confusion.  
  
He shook his head and place his lips on hers gently as he walk out the door.  
  
"Wha..." She began but only to receive a soft kiss as her replied.  
  
She didn't say a word but look at him in confusing as he glare down at her adoringly. He gently place her on his sliver beamer and went to the driver seat.  
  
"Where are we..." She began but only to have her words murder by his sweet kisses.  
  
He drove off leaving a dumbfounded Bra staring at her. She was trying to figure out what he was doing. He amaze her more and more each day, she can never read his intention. She felt his hand tickling on hers, he took her small hand into his big warm one. The breeze going throw both of their hair as a grin settle on their lips....... 


	11. As One Again

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..  
WARNING: Lemon-Sexual Content..to me it not sex it two people showing each other how much they love each other..so if you don;t like this stuff I advise you not to read this chp.  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
Like a gentlemen Goten open her door and took her hand, he brought her to a secluded spot in a garden surrounded by exotic flowers. The bright full moon beam down at the two love birds and twinkling stars. She couldn't believe her eyes, this was the GOTEN she always known and LOVED. But but....is this all an act so he can cut her deeper. She suck in her breath and will spend every minute with him even if it's might be all a lie. There laid a blanket and a basket. He grin down at her as they settle down on the blanket, he place her gently on his lap. His strong arms warp around her tiny waist. She nuzzle back into his warm board chest feeling safe and secure. Not a word was utter from any of them, the body language tells all. He took out the food and start feeding her, he gently place his lips on hers to get a taste of the sweetness. His lips mingles on her rosy lips, capturing it with eagerness. Dinner was no more eaten but only their lips devouring the sweetness of each other. He push her down gently on the blanket with him on top. He honey dip kisses on her cheeks and trailing down to her neck. He brush his lips lightly on like completing a portrait. Each stroke of magnificent pleasure sending chills up their spine. His hand trailing down her arms and rest on her waist holding it firmly as her hands enclose around his neck. He brought his soft lips back to hers again, pressing gently. His hot tongue moist her lips entering to taste her. Sliding in, licking every part of her mouth tasting her sweetness. Their hot breath bouncing back and forth at each other tingling their cheeks. He move his kisses down to her neck going towards her slightly bare shoulders. She felt his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth hungrily, passing his wetness into her. The passion grew intense as she found herself responding to this lustful act. With their bodies pressed firmly against eachother, they felt their hearts pounding harder along with the steaming heat they were both creating. Their breaths grew rapid and short; hitting its warmth onto eachother's flushed cheeks. Through this intense kiss, she let out a pleasurable moan that seduced him to take her there and then. He pulled his lips away slowly and planted moist kisses along her neck while both his hands slid off her shirt to reveal her flawless pale flesh. Like a child waiting to unwrap his present, he undid her drawstring and pulled her pants off. Her practically naked body, against his and his eyes staring at her seductively. She shut her eyes tightly as he lowered his face down to kiss her lips but felt the necessity to pull away just inches from touching. Feeling a certain emptiness upon her lips, she opened her eyes only to find him looking down at her adoringly.  
~*J'SoN* I'll NeVeR StOp LoViNg YoU*~  
**The say in this world nothing last forever**  
**But I don't believe that's true**  
**Cuz the way that I feel when were together**  
**I know that's the way I'll always feel for you**  
**From now until forever**  
**Tha's how long I'll stay true**  
**I'll make you this vow**  
**And promise you now until forever**  
**I'll never stop, I'll never stop loving you**  
**There come a day when the world stop turning**  
**Stars will fall from the sky**  
**But this feeling will last forever**  
**When the sun stop burning**  
**All I wanna do is love you**  
**Til the end of time**  
**From now until forever**  
**That's how long I'll be true**  
**I'll make you this vow **  
**And promise you now until forever**  
**It's gonna take more than a life time**  
**To give you all the love**  
**All the love I feel for you tonite****  
She grabbed her but this time he stayed in longer, with longer thrusts, and longer kisses, and she grabbed onto him, and made more moans of desire. He planted a soft peck on his cheek caressing it softly making his heart speed at 200mph. His hand stroking her hair affectionately, caressing the softness. He look down at her adoringly mesmerize by the beauty in and out of hers. His hand trail down on her button and taking each out slowly, throwing it to the side. Her hand pulling his shirt over exposing his hard bare chest. They kiss again as their tongue entwine in passion. The only thing between them now was the invisible air. His devil tongue trail its way to her neck that he was spell bounded by. His tornado tongue that did it's magic of full lover bliss. Her lips kissing his neck and giving him love bite that made him embrace her even harder. His strong hand caressing on her thigh, squeezing it firmly. Her hand squeezing his back as he enter her slowly. All that was left in the silent secluded night was the sound of a lover who is as intimate as a man and woman can be.  
AN: BLUSH*BLUSH**DUMP COLD WATER** 


	12. ThE StOrM

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..  
  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
  
"Goten! Let go! I have to go now." Bra said giggling on his lap as she hit his hand which was wrap firmly around her waist lightly.  
  
"One more kiss." He said whining pouting his lips.  
  
"Fine one more." SHe said giving in as she peck him on the cheek.  
  
"No, no, on the lips." He said puckering it up.  
  
"Goten! I'm going to be late." She whine trying to untangle his arm from her waist.  
  
"Trunk will understand ^_~." He said winking at her.  
  
"I already took 2 days off. Come on let go." She order.  
  
"Grrrr...I love it when your mad." He said grinning.  
  
"Your not going to let me go are you?" She ask as he shook his head no.  
  
"Not until I get a kiss." He said lifting his eyebrows at her. "On the LIPS"  
  
"Fine and then you'll let me go?" She ask as he nodded his head yes.  
  
She lean in closer to his lips, her soft lips inches away from his and her shyness took over and she halt it. He saw the colors rose to her cheeks as his grin became wider. He tease her lightly kissing the tip of her lower lips. His soft hand caressing her cheek softly. Her heart began to jump at his sweet touches, the whole week been like a dream to her and she hope she never wake up. He gently press his lips towards her, sliding in his eagerness tongue that want to savor her sweet lips. His devil hand moving up her shirt as she gasp at his caressing touch tickling her. She pulled away breathless and before it got any father. Their face flush, Goten grinning at her with his wicked smile. She slid her slim body off him only to have him lift her up in his arms.  
  
"Goten! I got to go to work!" she exclaim pouting.  
  
"Hmm... *sign* Alright." He said carrying her out to his car. "I'll take you." He said as if reading her mine.  
  
"Fine." she said softly.  
  
They drove in silent not a word was spoken but their eyes told it all. His naughty hand crepe it way to her thigh squeezing it softly. He gave her his radiant grin and she grin back. He nuzzle his nose on hers.  
  
"Don't you dare smile like that to anyone else but me." He order squeezing her nose. She blush.  
  
She grin back leaving the car, he can't help it and he smack her ass.  
  
"Goten!" She gasp. He gave her an innocence smile as she turn and enter her work place wearing a radiant smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is he? He suppose to pick me up for lunch." Bra thought to herself looking at her watch.  
  
"Maybe he had a meeting he had to attend." Trunk said from behind.  
  
"Yea come with us." Pan said putting her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"He could have called." She said looking sad when the phone rang.  
  
"Sweetie pie, I'm sorry I can't make it but I promise I'll pick you up from work and make up for it ok." Goten said on the phone.  
  
"It's alright." She replied sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"I'll make it up, I promise. I LOVE YOU." He said sincerely as he hung up.  
  
They headed out to eat at her favorite restaurant to cheer her up. They went to *STAR* Resturant. Bra sadden face became a smile once more, they were talking and eating. She excuse herself to use the bathroom, on the way back she saw Marron and was about to go see when her sister when she saw a man sitting with her.  
  
"Got..e.n..." Bra whimper as she saw his face.  
  
A stream of tears ran down her delicate cheeks as she saw how close they were with each other. Her dream has came to an end and the one he truly love should be with him. That why he didn't come take her to lunch, because he was with her sister. She was just a pass by where he can express his pain to. She ran back into the bathroom to cry her heart out. What happen between them is was nothing more than an illusion, a dream that was now OVER......... 


	13. BAM!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..  
Thank U for the REVIEW! It is very appreciated!Thank's for reading even if i have Horrible Grammar! Lolz Just Please Bare with Me! Arigato again! ^_~ And the COmment Do make 'Us' writer want to write More!   
(\./)  
(~.~)  
(^)(^)  
Goten - 26 yrs  
Bra - 24 yrs  
Trunk -27 yrs  
Pan -24 yrs  
Marron -25 yrs  
~****Next Day******~  
  
Goten called and told her he wasn't able to pick her up from work because he had some business to attend to. She hang up with sorrow on her face, she broke out tears until she can't squeeze out anymore. Trunk and Pan notice that she was like that every since lunch and he offer to take her home, she nodded not looking at either one of them. She came home all alone, she went straight up to bed not eating diner. She took out the pictures of her and him from their wedding hugging it as she weeps. It was late and he still haven't come back yet, finally she fell asleep. Goten finally came home it was 2am in the morning, he yawn and went upstairs. He went into her room only to find her sound asleep. He smile to himself as he went over to tuck her in and put the blanket over her and kiss her on the forehead. He took one last glance at her as he headed to his room.  
  
"I love you." He whispers as he headed to his room.  
  
The next morning she woke up alone as usual, she accepted the fact that it was only an illusion and now she got to face reality. She took a shower, got dress and went down to breakfast. She didn't have an appetite to eat so she just set the table for him and left. He woke up and went down to breakfast not finding her anywhere. He ask the maid where she went and they told him that she went to work already. He nodded and ate the breakfast she prepared for him.  
  
It was lunch time and Bra was getting lunch with Trunk, she gave him her best fake smile which he can see right through.  
  
"Where Pan?" She ask as they headed to his car.  
  
"Oh she took the 1/2 day off. Honey what's wrong?" He ask looking at her concern.  
  
"What make you think there's anything wrong?" She replied looking up at him with a smile but sorrow eyes.  
  
"I know you but I got something that would definitely cheer you up." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"What's that..." She utter looking at the cheerful Trunk.  
  
"I'm going to ask Pan to marry me!" He exclaim.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." she whispers as streams of tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"B-Chan, are you ok? Why are you crying?" He ask concern.  
  
"It's nothing, I just so happy for you." She replied trying to look cheerful.  
  
"Oh ok, I sure don't understand girls, they cry when they happy and sad." He said chuckling as he open the door for her.  
  
Unknown to them a angry Goten who was coming to take his wife out for lunch was watching from afar as he as Trunk took his wife hand. His knuckles griping on his steering wheel so tight that it went white as a ghost. He grit his teeth as he saw them leave together. No wonder she didn't wait for him she was going to Trunk. He slam his hand on the car anger shooting up. He follow them to a restaurant and called Marron to meet him there. Trunk & Bra was chatting about his wedding and she can't help it but be happy for them even though hers was a failed. Goten was sitting not far away from them and he wanted so bad to go up to his friend and put that smile off his face. His jealousy took over him, Marron arrive and seated herself on his lap. He didn't refuse her jester but replied to it. Bra was looking around the room and she caught them together, her face was in shock but she quickly recover, it's not like she didn't see that before. Goten saw that and was getting mad for her, he wanted so bad to knock some sense into his friend. He clutch his fist and was about to go over there but Bra put her hand on his arms to stop him. Goten saw this and he was flirting with Marron even more but she is expressionless, she knew it was coming and she let it go.  
  
"Why?" Trunk ask looking furious and confuse.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. Everything that happen was under pretense." She replied as she shrug like it is nothing.  
  
"It's not right, he can't do this to you. He may be an ass but I know you love him and he loves you." He whisper as he squeeze her hand..  
  
"It's no use, he doesn't love me and he never will I'm just a toy, a replacement." She said looking up and giving him a reassuring smile.   
  
Goten who was watching his anger glare up as he saw their hand touch, he couldn' take it anymore and jump up. Marron scream as she fell onto the ground. He went over to their table grab Trunk and threw him a punch on the right eye. Bra ran over to Trunk asking him if he was alright.  
  
"Goten! What do you think your doing?" She ask as she hover over Trunk.  
  
"What do I think I'm doing? What the hell you doing with him!? Cheating on me with my best friend!" Yelled Goten as everyone began to watch.  
  
"What?! I did no such thing." She replied as she look at Trunk eyes but he grab her away from him and into his embrace.  
  
"Your husband is right here and you hovering over him." He said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"You hurt him." She replied looking at him.  
  
"What I did is less compare to what he deserve." He said gritting his teeth.  
  
"What about you and Marro." Trunk utter. "How do you think that make B-Chan feels."  
  
"Shut up! It's none of your business." He Yelled.  
  
"You made it my business, I can't believe you are that blind." He said glaring at Goten. "You have a ruby in your hand but keep going back to the Fake."  
  
Goten couldn't help it and punch him again but this time he block it. Marron finally got up and ran over to Goten shrieking his name.  
  
"Ahhh...Goten! Goten!" she Scream   
  
He looked at Bra, Marron & Trunk. What he said seem to sank in but he was still seem to be clueless. He grab Bra and pulled her out to his car. Marron was running after them but Trunk held onto her. He push her into the car and drove off, there was silent all the way home as he sped down the highway. They reach home as he came to an abrupt stop and her head jerk. He grab her by the shoulders.  
  
"Why!? You pretend to Love me and go behind my Back!" Yelled Goten shaking her but she didn't respond.  
  
"The night we became one, the candle lite diner was it all a lie!?" He scream his eyes watering up but there was still no replied from her but tears running down her cheek.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!" He scream shaking her violently.  
  
"IT WASN'T! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART BUT IT'S TIME I GAVE YOU BACK TO MARRON! THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE! I SAW YOU WITH HER A FEW DAYS AGO AND I KNOW WHAT WE HAD WAS ONLY MY ILLUSION AND ALL YOU SAID WASN'T TRUE! I KNOW THE REASON YOU ONLY MARRIED ME BEACUASE IT WAS YOUR FATHER LAST WISH. SO WHAT'S THE POINT OF KEEPING THE SERADE, LET'S GET A DIVORCE!" She finally yelled out as tears came down her cheek, she tried to hold it back. 


	14. To love is to Let go

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Note: The fic is not really related to the DBZ show but more like I'm using the character to portray a fiction..  
  
WARNING : BAD Grammar! Lolz Just Please Bare with Me! Arigato again! ^_~   
  
Goten stared at her speechless, it was true the only reason he married her because he was force and to get revenge and all he did was bring her PAIN. She saw no use to being in the car with him so she left  
  
"Let go." She demand glaring at him as he held her arm  
  
"Never." He whisper into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Go back to her." She whispers gritting her teeth, There was no more tears for her to shed  
  
"No." He replied. He lift up her chin that was refusing to face him and he found NO tears. His soft hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"I don't Love her, I LOVE YOU!" He replied in a soft tone. Her head jerk up with a confused look, she not sure she believe her ear.   
  
"Liar." She whisper trying to get away from his embrace.   
  
"You just making excuses so you can go back and have that affair with someone else huh?" He yelled gripping on her even tighter.   
  
"What?" She said looking up at him in confusing. He is always twisting what she say! How can he accuse her of such a thing, she gave him her body and soul.  
  
"You hear me! You are cheating on me with my own best friend." he accuse.   
  
"What about you and Marron!" She retort feeling herself going into rage as well.   
  
"What about me and her?" He ask gritting his teeth still holding her firmly.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She ask glaring at him.   
  
"Because I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! Your mine and no one else!" He yelled in frustration. She didn't respond but look on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Then why your always hurting me?" she ask softly.   
  
He pulled her into a tight embraces.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It wasn't thinking straight, there was only revenge in my heart at that time. But you manage to melt it with your sweet smile and caring heart. Every caress and smile made me breathless, you know that? I LUV YOU!" He whispers.   
  
"I..I.." She stutter but never finish her words but found his lips murdering it. Anything else didn't seem to matter, all she wanted was one last night with him.   
  
His lips caress her softly and deeply making them wanting more. His devil tongue devouring her sweetness. He was addicted to her, tasting her sweetness and getting drunk into it like wine...His skillful hand slip off her clothing, he explore ever aspect of her beautiful body as she moan in pleasure. Her hand travel his and she help him take off his cloths..just one last time...He kiss her tenderly with all the love he has, not holding back none. He trail kiss from her neck to her chest kissing each creamy breast. He couldn't wait any longer, he thrust deeply into her and felt like he died. She arch up to him and scream his name. She kiss him harder and harder wanting to feel his flesh on hers. She want to remember every thing about him, his body and the way he made love to her. They both climax a few second after another, it was so explosive. He never ever made love like this before. He had lot of sex but never made love like he did tonight...they made love like it's the last time..they made love like the world gonna end..they made love like they were in love...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning Sweet heart. You had a goodnight sleep?" Goten ask cheeky as he gather his naked wife closer to him. He kiss her forehead as her cheek was burning as she bury her face on his bare chest.  
  
"What wrong? Why aren't you answering me?" He ask chuckling at her while kissing her hair adoringly.  
  
"Your teasing me." She mutter on his chest, caressing her hot breath that sent great sensation to his veins.  
  
"I'm speaking the truth honey." He replied lifting her face up to look at him.  
  
"That little exercise last night wore me out." He whisper winking at her as her blush deepen even more.  
  
"Then I don't think we should it anymore." She whisper as she got up with the sheet around her. "I wouldn't want you to get tired."  
  
"I love that particular exercise, it sends sensation up my heart." He whisper into her ear pulling her back down on the bed.  
  
"Goten!" She gasp hitting him lightly.  
  
"What my Love." He mumble while snuggling on her chest resting his head.  
  
"Your a bad Boy, you know that?" She ask pouting at him.  
  
"And naughty too. I might need a spanking" He utter nibbling at her ear as chuckling.  
  
"Goten! Your SO bad!" She gasp but then he capture her lips onto his once more.  
  
His lips linger on her lovingly like he never did before, she never felt so sure of him and herself. She love him and he love's her. His hand caressing every spot that he grown to know by heart as she moan into the pleasure of his love............  
  
She woke up with him soundly asleep on her side, she sat there looking at him and smiled.  
  
"I love you." She whisper kissing his cheek as she went to take a shower and got dress.  
  
She came down humming a tone and her face glowing, she prepared lunch for him. She made his favorite dish and desert. She smile to herself, she never been so happy in her life but that smile soon faded when she saw a figure coming towards her.  
  
"Marron....." She utter out surprise.   
  
"Bra, how you doing ?" she said smiling as she walk toward her.  
  
"Good" She replied greeting her sister traditionally.  
  
"That good." she replied seating herself down. "I don't want to beat around the bushes are anything but I know that Goten still loves me and I love him." she said smirking while Bra looked expressionless, she decided already last night to leave him.  
  
"I understand." She said with no emotion infact.  
  
"Good." she said as she got her things and left.   
  
It was now her time to go, she done all she can for him. The rightful person was here to take him back. She was just a replacement to let out his anger, even now, it doesn' matter anymore does it? She ask herself as she took what cloths she can and walk out of his life forever. To love is to let go they say, that's what she doing, it good for everyone. Tears was threaten to struck down her cheeks as she exit his life forever but she held it all back.... 


	15. Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...  
  
Goten woke up and went to take a shower. He went downstairs to see Bra.   
  
"Bra! Honey are you here!?" He exclaim as he went to the kitchen and saw a figure setting something up.  
  
"I miss you." He said as he went to hug her from the back.  
  
"I miss you too Goten." She replied as she turn around hugging his neck.  
  
"Marron! What are you doing here!?" Goten exclaim letting her go, dropping her on the floor.  
  
"Goten! Why you do that for? I'm here to see you Duh!" He replied getting up from the floor.  
  
"Where Bra?" He ask looking for her.  
  
"Why you need her when I'm here?" She ask running to hug him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled shaking her violently.  
  
"Goten, stop that hurt." She whine.   
  
"You B**** what the F**** you say to my wife!" He yelled gripping on her tighter as his voice got more dangerous.  
  
"I..I..Nothing...I just took back what's mine.." She stutter out looking a him in shock, she never saw him more angrier.   
  
"You B****!" He yelled as he threw her on the ground really hard.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me?" She ask whining.  
  
"I don't F**** care about you! All I want is my wife DAMMIT!" He yelled as he left the house.  
  
"Oh you better get out before the cop has to drag you out." He growl before he left to search for his WIFE.........  
  
^GoNe^N'Sync  
  
There a thousand word that i could said to make you come home  
  
Seem so long ago you walk away and left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me you were acting so strange  
  
maybe i was to blind to see that you needed a change  
  
Was it something i said to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find away to make it so you were right here  
  
right now, Pann siting here can't get you out my mine  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane wishing I can touch my face  
  
But the truth remain your GONE*   
  
Goten was driving like crazy, he has to find her, he can't lose her now. He loves her so much more than anything, she a Angel sent from above. He scold himself for putting her throw all those pain from his own selfishness and small minded. He knows she won't go to her mom, where else can she be? She wasn't much of the social type either. He was getting frustrated, he don't know where to look for her. He grip on his wheel as his knuckle became white and lifeless along with his heart.  
  
"Are you really leaving Hun?" ask Pan while holding her friends hand.  
  
"Bra is there anything that your not telling us? Does Goten knows?" Trunks ask looking at her with concern.  
  
"Everything is fine, I just want time to myself you know." She replied as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Honey why are you crying?" Pan ask hugging her now.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys! Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, have many little ones." Bra said as she tried to chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry bout that." Trunks said putting his arm Pan shoulder as he wink at them.She blush as she hit him lightly.  
  
"Bye." She said hugging them as she went in her taxi waving good bye to them.  
  
"Bye" They both replied waving at her.  
  
"I think you should call and tell Goten." Pan said.  
  
"That jerk don't deserve someone like that." Trunks said as he called Goten.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Bra!" Exclaim Goten as he pick up his cell.  
  
"Not it's me you moron! What the hell you do to her!?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Dammit! I don't have time for this man, I'm looking for Bra, there was a misunderstanding." Goten replied as people honk at him for reckless driving.   
  
"Answer me one thing, How much do you love her?" Trunks ask.  
  
"More than my own life, I'll sacrifice mine for her." He replied with much security.   
  
"Good then you better hurry up to Bangkok airport and catch her." Trunks said smiling as he embrace his fiance.  
  
"What?!" Goten exclaim.  
  
"She stop by to say goodbye, she leaving for England." He replied.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that Thank!" He exclaim.  
  
"Cause your a moron! Now go get her back!" He yelled as they hang up.  
  
He was speeding down the road rushing to the Women he love and hold her tight and will never let her go. He part his car on the side as he rush in, bumping into people as they yelled at him. He didn't car he have to stop her from leaving him, he don't know what to do without her. He looked around there was so many people, there no way he can find her that quick, he ran over to the information desk. 


	16. ENd

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! Blah..Blah...Thanks for baring with my BAD Grammar and taking your time to read this!  
  
*Light in your eyes* Blessed Union Of Soul*  
  
I can't remember the last time we kiss goodbye  
  
All of our I LOVE U wasn't enough to survive  
  
Something Ur eyes never told me  
  
But it's only now to plain to see  
  
brilliant disguise when you hold & I'm free  
  
I been thinking & here what I came to Conclude  
  
Sometime the distant is more than two people can use  
  
But how could I have know girl   
  
That it was time and not space that you need  
  
Darling tonite I could hold you but would you believe  
  
Theirs a light in Ur eyes where I use to see  
  
Their a place in Ur heart where I use to be  
  
Was I wrong to assume that you were waiting for me  
  
Their a light in your eyes did you leave that light  
  
Burning for me?  
  
"Bra, Plzzz don't leave me, I LOVE YOU more than anything in the world." Goten said threw the microphone.  
  
Bra was waiting to enter the plane where she heard his voice on the intercom, she can't believe her ears and yet she was touch as a tear of joy leak down her rosy cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry if I cause you pain, Just remember I love you only YOU! I can't bare to lose you." He said with much sincerity. "You are my heart my soul. I LOVE YOU Bra! Plzzz don't leave me."  
  
Everyone at the airport was listening and was touch by his words and Love.  
  
"Awww..." Everyone said.  
  
"Who the lucky girl." Another say.  
  
"Wish I had a guy who did that for me." Someone else say.  
  
He drop to the ground hopping that she would come back to him. He press his eye lid together seeing that she was running back into his arm onces again. When he reopen it he realize that it was just his imagination. He ran as fast as he can to the terminal only to see that the plane was already lift up into the sky. He dove home in misery thinking of her that he didn't realize that a few people was beeping at his poor driving behavoir. He went straight to the bar drowning himself in liqur. They have to drag him out of the place. He drove home recklessly and end up crashing his car into the tree in his driveway. All he did was yell out Bra name. In the living room he sat there drinking and drinking until he was past out. It was late in the afternoon that he regain conciousness, he felt a hand caressing his hair and cheek.  
  
"Bra..." He whisper hopefully as he grab her hand kissing it. "I love you Sooo Much, you know how much I miss you?" he said as he got up only to find that it was only an illusion and it turn out to be Marronia.  
  
Goten disentangle himself from her and look at her bewildered. She drew closer to him trying to caress his fact once about to only have him slap it away.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! You made me loss the most precious thing I ever had!" He scream pointing to the door.  
  
"Goten, I love you and I know you love me back." she persude coming closer to him but he grab her and shook her violently.  
  
"I said Get THE F***K out are you want me to call the police and get you arrested for tresspassing." He yelled throwing her out the door, she was dumbfounded and was scared, he never did this before and frankly he look like he ready to kill, she quickly scatter off. Goten drop to the floor sobbing his hand on his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"I said get the HELL out and this time I won't be so nice." he exclaim jumping up ready to throw her out once again only to see that it was Bra staring back at him. He couldn't believe his eyes, he rub it making sure it wasn't a dream. "Bra....?" he whisper barely audible, he stared at her in silent even if it was a dream he never would want it to end. He pinch himself to make sure it wasn't.  
  
Goten grab her into an embrace with joy. He squeeze her so tight not wanting to let her go incase she dissapear from his life again and he wouldn't be able to bare it once more. After what seem like an eternity of holding her he slowly pull back his hand still holding onto her shoulder. He glaze at her as she grin back at him. He pulled her out a little to look at her pretty face, he tilt her chin up towards his and he lean down and capture her lips. No word need to be spoken as action speak louder than words His tongue slid into hers to taste her sweetness as he devour every bits of her as they mummble I love you between the kisses............  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Five month later he held the most beautiful women in his arms, Bra his wife, his love, his everything. He can't believe he been such a stupid fool and almost made him lose her. He would rather die than lose her. They dance they night away at His best friend Trunk wedding with Pan. He got to thank them for helping him open his eyes....He took her out into the balcony and began to rub her belly. There inside that stomach is the result of their love. He bagan caressing it and he beam up at her.  
  
"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked  
  
"A boy of course!So he can be handsome and strong like his father." He teased "I don't really care what we have as long as the baby is healthy. If we get a boy, we can always get some more pratice on getting a girl."  
  
"Goten!" she blushed, she looked so gorgeous to him right now..he pull her into his embrace and kiss her forehead...he closed his eyes and savor her sweetness...His lovely wife.  
  
"I love you..." He whisper  
  
"I know..I love you to."   
  
"I'm never tired of saying it or hearing it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
